User talk:Odin89
Not quitting Not quitting... Where did you read that? On my user page? I had a thing when I was pissed off at wikipedia I tried to quit... First error someone got me to fix there I was back. XD One-Winged Hawk 17:27, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :BTW, some helpful advice - write something on your user page just to introduce yourself to everyone. That way, they know what kind of editor you are. Doesn't have to be anything BIG, its the one page you have full control over :(note: no right to discriminate others on it though, thats where we draw the line). :You can also have extensions off of it for test pages and things like that, like Joekido and I often do. One-Winged Hawk 17:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah I read it in your user page, the situation was kinda similar to what was happening so I thought the worse >_< Thanks for the advice too Ò_ó-b, but I don't plan to do big things... Just correcting some names, or putting Japanese text here and there. Odin89 17:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats fine too! :-P One-Winged Hawk 17:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Odin89, I want to say you did a terrific job putting the japanese kanji name of each attack and person’s name in the One Piece wikia. It’s really amazing. I have some suggestion for you. Can you put the Japanese kanji name of the rest of the Devil Fruit’s attack listed below: * Atsu Atsu no Mi * Noko Noko no Mi And can you find the Japanese kanji name of the name listed below: * The Collection Party * Dynamo Team * Ape's Concert * Tyriel * Stan Malay * Painpiku * Torro Mana Go * Droove * Harem No Tango * Honey Krenge * Ichigo Nigo * Oyakata * Duku Special * Mother Ship * Odama * Kodama * Zenny Thank you very much. --Ichigo kurosaki1979 14:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 Wow, thanks for the compliments XD, I'll try to add more stuff yeah, but it's more problematic if its anime stuff only because there's no real source to check the spelling. --Odin89 16:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) About The Collection Party Hi Odin89, I saw what you did on One Piece Wikipedia and it was wonderful. You’re very good with Japanese kanji. I want to talk to you about The Collection Party. I put a temporary Romaji on The Collection Party. The Romaji is Chojoutai and I heard it on Episode 141 (although, I don’t know if this is the right romaji). I put you can somehow arrange this. Thank you very much. Francis Doyon Hi Hi Odin89, How are you ? Me, I’m fine. I saw your recent works on One Piece Encyclopedia and it was really awesome. You did a great job. I put a Japanese kanji name for the first technique of the Atsu Atsu no Mi, Slippery Slippery. I heard it on episode 334. I don’t if this is the right kanji name. I hope you can somehow corrected it. I wonder also: Can you find the true Japanese kanji name for: * Desert Encierro in Suna Suna no Mi * Bilkans * Skypieans * Shandians Thank you very much. Ichigo kurosaki1979 16:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm I looked for the Japanese of Desert Encierro but couldn't find an instance in the manga where he names it, do you know where by any chance? and I deleted the others because there's no real term for those, you can't put shandianzu or whatever xD. --Odin89 17:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Seiyuu of Aphelandra Hello, can you kindly if you have time read the name underlined in the screen shot found . It would be most helpful if you would as another user has stated here that its not who voices her.Mugiwara Franky 08:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) IP adress Its been given the warning, so now we knock vandal striukes off. After 3 strikes, that adress will be up for punishment. In other words, start counting them down. One-Winged Hawk 13:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Waiting for "divine punishment" XD--Odin89 13:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :lol, but you have to wait for him to do more stuff. Things like this is all counted to that "vandalism strike" system. If you see a vandal, you should be giving off strikes to them. One warning to tell them their doing bad, then 1 strikes for every continuing action they make. Any editor can count the warnings down. Though it is fun to see these guys try and be vandals. I can revert their handy work faster then they can type it. Plus is lightens a dull day. :-) One-Winged Hawk 13:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sanji's or Sanji in "(サンジの地獄(カマバッカ)よりお気を確かに Sanji no Kamabakka yori oki wo tashikani)" What is the translation of this title? It's been going back and forth from Sanji's to Sanji in in the Straw Hat's Separation Serial article. I'd like to resolve the edit war however I can't read japanese.Mugiwara Franky 13:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) It should be noted that while the kanji 地獄 reads jigoku (hell) it's suposed to be read as Kamabakka, not both. お気を確かに is like "keep your senses up", "don't give up" etc. Anyway, I think "Sanji in Kamabakka - Hang in there!" would be ok. Odin89 15:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes What are you talking about? I changed all the names from Viz to the original names. There is no reason for it to be reverted. Drunk Samurai 22:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm the volume tables don't show up correctly for me now, maybe it's just my problem xD Odin89 23:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's OK now with the new edit.Odin89 23:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Adding Images Thanks for helping me put the images in the box. I wanted to ask someone how to do it, but I figured it out based on how updated my image uploads. Thanks again. Wallyraju 14:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC)